Giving into the Pleasure
by IcyFireGypsy
Summary: The last battle took many lives, but the unexpected things was who was hurt by these deaths for enemies weren't suppose to fall in love with each other. Sad story, Lucky


Really random idea I had one day when I was rather in a dark mood, but then I got a bit better and made it a bit happier than after listening to rather random song I had a new idea for the ending so love it hate it? Lol I do have a Road/Allen side to this fiction in my head and if this one does alright I might write it out and post it (if you would like to read it just say so cause if enough people want it than I'll be more than happy to wipe it out lol)

I own nothing, sadly… though owning Lavi would make me smile… and if I could get Tyki for my besties best friend that would make life very happy but at last I'm broke and they are made up lol.

Giving into the Pleasure…

He walked through the wet muddy path, looking for a familiar marble stone that, even with his perfect memory, stood out in his mind. He held a small bundle of assorted flowers in his hand as the rain fell around him soaking him as well as the colorful flowers. He barely even noticed the wetness or the mud on his boots as he walked; he was in a trance in a sense; trying to push the memories that wanted to come back and haunt his never forgetting mind. It had only been five short years since he had lost his forbidden lover, five years roughly that he had walked away from the only name that he felt any kind of connect to. True he wasn't supposed to make any sort of connection at all, but it couldn't be helped, he would justify, even if he hadn't falling for an enemy he would still have held connection with friends he fought alongside with. The only war that stood out in his mind while he was alone, the only time he truly thought of forgetting his goal and becoming who everyone thought him to be.

He found the marble stone and set the flowers down beside it, he saw how it was cleaned nicely, flowers were sitting on either side, both sets looking as if they had been there for quite some time but not dead just yet. It didn't surprise him, his lover had at least one living family member that would come to visit he knew. He mused for a second what happened to the young girl, and his once best friend, if they were still together, if they were still alive even.

The final battle of that war was bloody, both sides losing many lives but none of the lives anyone really expected. The Earl had been killed, Allen walked away from the battle with minor injuries really, the Noah's were for the most part killed off, one he knew survived with much of her powers intact, thanks to the white haired exorcist who protected her, much to the others surprise. But only one of the other Noah's walked away from that battle with their life.

He sighed, seems the memories would come forth no matter how much he tried to force them away. It was exactly five years from this date that the battle ended. Five years since he held his lover in his arms, as the life faded in the golden orbs. He sat with his knees up, wrapping his arms around them as he remembered those golden eyes that had become lifeless, those eyes that haunted him many times over. He could also easily remember the time those eyes held much life, love, and light in them.

They never meant to fall for each other, they knew it was wrong, even at the beginning, but both needed one thing that first night. Both needed a distraction, both needed to just forget everything going on, and though the redhead didn't expect the events to happen with an enemy, he never did regret it. The older had made first contact, without any sign that he was there to harm the redhead, he had made the first moves and after a few small fights against it, the redhead gave in with a simple thought of 'what would it hurt?' as he gave into the Pleasure for the first time. They gave in that night to each other, with no cares of the war they were involved in, no cares to the fact that they were enemies, no cares about what was expected of either of them.

It was only suppose to be one night, one night of forgotten memories, until the next time they ran into together and it wasn't on the battle field. Both realizing that they couldn't get that one night out of their minds; and from there that one night became two… than three… than four… until they lost count, never really caring.

Of course they knew that they were 'enemies' and as such would have to face each other on the battle field. Lucky they never did run into together on the battle field alone and could easily ignore each other without raising suspicion. They did run into issues with sneaking around without much help, if the redhead wasn't on a mission it was nearly impossible to do much or if the redhead had too many in a group with him on a mission. At least until something unexpected happened, and the older Noah learned he wasn't the only one breaking a few rules and sneaking around to see an 'enemy'.

The redhead didn't believe it at first, hell he could barely believe he was getting attached this much and to the enemy to top it all off. But to learn the person that would be considered your best friend was guilty of the same kind of crime as you were was shocking to the redhead. Though he did wonder how that one started, as Allen wasn't exactly someone to just need a night to forget everything, and if he did the small Noah girl wasn't exactly who the redhead would see his friend running to. He never did question his white haired friend, but neither did Allen question the redhead about the events leading to his involvement with a Noah himself. But it made it easier for them to sneak around with Road on their side, as well as a bit more relaxing to have someone to talk with. Even the two Noah's were more than a little happy to learn of the other.

...

He sighed as the rain fell from the sky even harder, knocking him out of his thoughts for a few moments. He stared up at the sky thinking back to the last night he had been with his lover, just before the last battle took place. That night alone stood up more than any other, as both knew the end was coming; only neither expected the events to happen like they did…

_The redhead had been sitting up in his bed reading a book, not caring that it was rather late at night; he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He longed for another to be with him, two long weeks they had been away from each other and it was starting to get at him. He hoped this break would end soon, but he knew he couldn't let it get to him too much or the old panda would notice something off._

_He was so lost in the book he was reading he didn't notice the familiar heart-like shaped door that appeared in his room silently but the footsteps that landed on the floor to his room brought him lightly out of his reading enough to look up and see his lover standing there. He smiled brightly, his green eye shinned a bit at seeing the older Noah in front of him._

_No words were really said as the redhead set the book he was reading down and stood from his bed just as the Noah got closer to him. Almost pointless for him to stand from the bed as he would realize a few moments later, as the second they were close together they embraced. Arms wrapping around the other as lips met, touches and kisses started gently, loving even before they became full of passion and desire. Clothes were discarded rather quickly as the redhead was pushed back onto the bed before being joined by a warm and welcomed body. The older Noah took his time, it seemed to the redhead, as he cherished the body beneath him, making the redhead moan as much as he could, smirked at each one. _

_In reality it wasn't long before the redhead was ready and the Noah entered him, but it seemed to take longer in their minds before they were moving against each other. It had been much too long for enough of them since they had last been like this. Lost and only focusing on the pleasure, moans and the bodies moving against theirs they finished together. Laying together they never left the other's embrace, neither wanted to even think of leaving the embrace even for a second. _

_It almost seemed foolish how attached they had become to one another, and it only seemed to grow as the time went on. Both knew this might not end well, both knew in the back of their minds what they would have to give up for this to last, both willing to give that up as well but never voicing it. They both scared the same fear that kept them this close this night, the fear of losing the other as both sides felt the weight of the war coming down, the end was coming everyone felt it. But the Noah knew even better than the redhead that something was up, and Road and him and pushed to make sure they could see their loves before anything would happen. But both knew their time was very limited this night than it normally was. _

_The redhead sighed lightly as he rested his head against the gray-tanned chest of his lover, who looked down at the red head, "what's on your mind Love?"_

_The redhead stayed silent for a moment before the Noah placed his hand lightly under the redheads chin and brought it up to look right into the emerald eye of his lover, he couldn't stay silent much longer and as stupid as the thought was he voiced it, "I don't want this to end, whether its just for this night or over all," he whispered not breaking the eye contact even though he wanted to just to make sure he wouldn't see any form of rejection. His heart flew when he saw none in them but instead a more burning light he knew all too well._

"_Neither do I wish for this to end," the Noah agreed, "I'm sure even you feel this war isn't going to last much longer, perhaps we will not have to wait much longer before we don't need to hide…"_

_The older male broke off as his voice just became quieter more than anything else, they both knew even with this war over; they still had an issue to address._

"_If I survive this, I will do whatever I need to, to make sure we don't have to hide anymore," the redhead whispered looking down._

_The Noah was surprised at first but happy to hear the words and at the same time hated to have his lover give up something like this. He brought the redheads face closer and their lips met, no real desire in kiss, gentler than the redhead was use to but got the message and couldn't help but smile. Until the knock on his door broke the silence in the room and they knew time was over for this night as the familiar door appeared in the corner of the room._

"_Damn…" the redhead muttered as they sat up and the Noah got redressed._

"_Soon Love, than we won't have to part like this," the older promised walking to the bed, kissing the redhead again before backing up slightly before whispering, "Remember, you'll always have my heart."_

_Just as the tanned male went to leave the redhead responded, "Love you too," and watched his lover's smile before he disappeared._

_He sighed as he stood and threw on a pair of boxers before walking to his door and opening it and seeing his white haired friend leaning against the wall looking up._

"_I don't think either of us is going to be able to sleep, come on in Allen," the redhead said walking back into his room as his friend followed._

"_Sorry it was a short visit Lavi," Allen muttered as he closed the door behind him._

_..._

He could still remember the feeling of his lover's hands, and the exactly sound of his voice and like most of the time cursed his memory for that. He sighed as the memory completely faded, and he opened his single green eye and looked at the darkened sky. It seemed only fitting that it would rain like this today, it was raining when he held his lover's dying body too. It fit too well as he wanted to cry but wouldn't let himself; his last tears had fallen when he watched the life leave golden eyes and never would he cry again.

The death of his lover made him who he was today, he knew this; when the battle was all over and the dead buried or burned he had gone back to what he had set out on from the start. He became the perfect Bookman really, never becoming attached again, as he had no reason too and no desire to even get close to anyone what's so ever. His heart was with his lover who was now in the ground beneath him, so that made his job as a Bookman that much easier. Not even the death of the old panda hit him this hard, he wasn't completely heartless and it did hurt when the elder male finally passed but he couldn't bring himself to even cry and it didn't even compare to the pain from before.

He felt eyes on him but shook it off lightly when he heard footsteps coming thought the mud behind him. The turned lightly to see two figured walking up, they faces slightly hidden by the black umbrella keeping them dry as they were still a bit of distance away but he could tell who they were. Faces he hadn't seen in five years when he left the order, and faces he would never forget he knew for sure.

The two stopped not far away from the redhead as he turned his head slightly to the side and saw it was exactly who he thought it would be, happy at the fact they were still alive, well, and holding hands. At least they had lived through the war and could be happy; the redhead felt slightly bitter at that but knew it was neither of their faults.

"Lavi?" the male figure voiced looking at the redhead sitting in front of the marble stone.

"…That's a name I haven't heard in a while," the red head mused turning back and looking right at the stone. Hearing that name bothered him slightly as it was the only name that seemed to fit in his heart.

"Not sure why I'm surprised to see you at my uncles grave," the smaller, black hair girl responded walking up to the grave, out of the protection of the umbrella to change the flowers on the side of the marble stone, replacing them with the ones she had brought as well as the ones the redhead had set on the ground.

"I'm not really surprised to see you here, but just surprised to run into you for some reason," Lavi agreed with the spiky haired girl, "How have you two been?" he asked politely but both heard the lack of emotion in his voice, it had been the same the last day they had saw him.

"Things have been alright, Allen and I finally got married a few months back," the girl answered lightly as Allen walked closer to the two.

"Finally? Road you make it sound like it took years," Allen laughed lightly, the rain stopped hitting them as Allen got close enough for the umbrella to cover them. The redhead looked up at the white haired male standing over him.

"Congrats, it didn't take long," Lavi tried to joke but it didn't seem to work very well, Allen still smiled lightly at the try though.

"How have you been holding up?" Allen asked.

"I'm alive…" Lavi muttered, "Ji-ji passed almost two years ago, but other than that it's been… fine I guess."

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Road spoke lightly.

Lavi shrugged, "It was bound to happen eventually," he muttered.

They broke into silence after that, none of them really knowing what to say to the other at this point but all here to see their dead friend, family member, and lover. The redhead still would look upon the marble tombstone and wish it lied but the words never changed and the name stood out at him, almost laughing at him, he knew now he was foolish, completely an idiot but he was never going to regret falling in love with the Noah... never would he regret giving into the Pleasure… but never would he be able to look at the stone and read past the first line.

"_**Tyki Mikk"**_

AN- there it is, there was another ending to this I had but my bestie said she thought this one fits better so i kept this ending lol. and I'm sad i killed off Tyki *cries* anyways Review please and thanks

-M


End file.
